Amazing Vampire Duelist
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Sequel of Adorable Vampire. 3000 years had passed and The Millennium Puzzle once again returned to Yugi's hand, what would happen to Yugi now?
1. Prologue : When It's All Began

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

**_Prologue : When It's All Began_**

* * *

**1973, Valley of The Kings, Egypt**

"The KA occupying those stone tablets will decide your judgement. The cowards will see their souls eaten. The valorous will be shown the path." A man around 40 years old wearing a black tux read the Hieroglyphs that was written on the wall beside the entrance to the next part of the tomb, his spiky grey hair was covered by a black round hat.

He entered through the entrance with another man pointing a gun at his back, each of them carrying a torch so they could see their surroundings. Once inside, they look around before the man carrying the gun noticed something, "Look, there!" he said to the man with the tux.

Mutou Sugoroku looked ahead to see what was it that caught the other man's attention, there was a bridge ahead of them, at the end of the bridge was something similar to an altar, and on top of the altar was a box made of gold with the symbol of Eye of Horus engraved to the box could be seen in their direction.

"There's no doubt, the treasure is inside." The man with the gun continued before pointing the gun at Sugoroku's back again, "Go forward! Hurry up!" he ordered.

Sugoroku glanced at him for a second before walking forward towards the box, _What is this feeling?_ Sugoroku thought to himself as he stopped for a short moment in front of the bridge, which was made from many stone tablets with picture of monsters on them. He looked at the tablets in confusion, _It's like I was already here before . . ._

"What's the matter?" The man asked impatiently, making Sugoroku looked at him, "Go forward, hurry up!" he repeated his order from before.

Sugoroku looked ahead again ans started walking across the bridge, _A little more . . ._ he thought to himself as he walk, _A little more and I would have triumphed over this legendary game._ But even as he continued to walk, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had already been there before.

Suddenly, a sound of a gun being shot reached his ears before a searing pain make itself known at his left shoulder, the pain make him dropped his torch and fell of the bridge due to him losing his balance from pain. Fortunately, he was fast enough to catch the edge of the bridge with his right hand.

The man who shot Sugoroku walked on the bridge and stopped on the spot directly above him, "You defied the Game of Darkness! You won't have any regrets if you die!" The man announced with a smirk to Sugoroku.

"You . . ." Sugoroku managed to said through clenched teeth.

"I'll keep going alone now." The man said before continuing his way to the golden box, "Now, the treasure is mine!" He said greedily before he felt a shake beneath him, he looked down to see a picture of a monster in front of him. He felt nervous when he saw it, but shrugged it off and started walking again, but just as he stepped on the picture, a monster appeared in front of him, the same on with the picture he stepped on.

The man screamed when the monster grabbed him, but his scream was cut short by the monster eating him alive.

Sugoroku was oblivious to what just happened to the man, due to his concentration focused on how to keep his grip on the bridge, for he know that it's impossible for him to climb up by himself. He gritted his teeth when his hand started losing it's grip, "To have come up to here and . . . have it end like this . . .?" He asked himself in regret, his vision was starting to blur due to the pain and him losing blood.

He narrowed his eyes when a light appeared out of no where, he looked up expecting to see the man who shot him come back to finish him off, but what he saw was a tanned figure with three colors hair in the shape of a star with black at the base turned Crimson at the tips completed with blond bangs, which some of the shot up in the shape of lightning bolts.

Sugoroku's eyes widened at the sight of the young man clad in jewelry before narrowing again in exhaustion, the young man knelt on one knee and offered his hand to him with his sharp Crimson eyes looking directly at Sugoroku's.

_"Matteru yo, Shimon." (I was waiting for you, Shimon)_

The young man's echoing voice was what Sugoroku heard before he lost his consciousness.

He came back to consciousness when he felt something wrapped to his shoulder, "Ah, you are awake." Someone spoke from above him. He looked up to see a blur figure of a young man boy with the similar hair style with the young man he saw before passing out, this boy was pale skin though instead of tanned.

"Who are you?" Sugoroku asked when he could feel himself losing consciousness again.

The boy looked at Sugoroku, "Yugi." He answered shortly with a smile before Sugoroku lost his consciousness once again.

One thing he remember seeing before he blacked out this time though, was the boy's warm eyes, with violet color as beautiful as Amethyst gem.

XXXXX

**1990, An Alleyway in Domino, Japan**

_The world really change so much, huh?_ A boy with the appearance of a 6 years old kid thought as he gazed upon Domino City, _The last time I come here, and it's just two centuries ago, the city wasn't this big_.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Yugi." A low voice said, he turned around to see a man around 30 years old walking to him, he has a long dark brown hair tied in ponytail and a pair of Emerald Green eyes. "There's a sudden mission, have you wait long?".

"Nah, don't worry about it, Yuuya." Yugi answered with a grin.

Yuuya grinned, "Here, your files." He said as he handed the big brown envelopes to Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said as he put the envelope in his backpack before pulling out a small box, he offered the box to the man, "For Mia, she turned 10 tomorrow, right?" he asked.

Yuuya's eyes widened, "Why, Mia would be very happy." He said as he accepted the box, "I will give this to her tomorrow".

Yugi nodded, "Okay then." He said as he wore his backpack again, "See you again sometime, Yuuya!" He said cheerfully before running to his Mansion's direction.

"I wonder what should I get for Lunch?" Yugi asked himself as he walked, but then he saw a game shop with Kame Game written on the sign. "Hm, I wonder if there's a good Card here?" he asked himself with a grin before he walked to the shop and entered.

"Welcome to Kame Game shop." A voice greeted him, he blinked when he thought that he had heard the voice somewhere before, when he looked up, he was greeted by the sight of an old man with spiky grey hair and a pair of violet eyes.

_Shimon! _Yugi thought with wide eyes.

The old man's eyes widened in recognition, "Yugi." He said in disbelief, "You are Yugi, right?".

Yugi gulped, "We meet again." He said softly with a nervous smile, "Never thought you would recognize me so easily".

XXXXX

**1992, London, England**

"Ryou, what are you looking at?" A woman with white hair and warm brown eyes asked a boy with the same white hair like her and also the same brown eyes as her.

The 8 years old boy turned away from the Ice Cream stand to looked at the woman, "I'm looking at that Ice Cream stand." He answered with a smile, "Can I go buy some, Mom?" He asked as he tilted his head cutely with a wide smile.

The woman smiled warmly, "Of course." She said as she pulled out some money, "I had to stay here and wait in line to buy our movie tickets or we would have to get to the very back again, could you buy it by yourself?" She asked with apologetic smile.

Ryou nodded, "Yes, Mom, I can." He answered as he accepted the hand, he looked at the girl with white hair and grey eyes, "Which do you want, Akane? Strawberry Sundae or Chocolate Sundae?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Strawberry!" His 4 years old Sister chirped happily from his Mother's arms.

Ryou smiled and nodded before take off to the Ice Cream stand, he told the man who sell the Ice Cream that he would have one Strawberry Sundae and one Chocolate Sundae. The man put the two Sundae in two separate cups and closed it before putting them into a plastic bag, Ryou paid for the Sundaes and accepted the plastic bag with a big grin. "Thank you!" Ryou said to the man.

"You are welcome, Sweet boy." The man answered with a grin as well.

Ryou turned around and started walking back to the Movie Theater's direction, halfway through the street, he heard a shout from above him.

"Watch out!"

Ryou looked up to see what happened and froze, his eyes widened when he saw many pipes from construction site coming down straight to him. He felt like the time has stopped as he looked at the falling pipes, everything moves in a very slow motion as something entered his mind.

_"Thank you, Your Majesty. I hope with this our two Countries would stay in good term." He said as he shaking his hand with the man with black hair and Emerald Green eyes._

_"Throw away the formality, Ryo." The man said with a grin, "There's no need to be so formal to your own Brother-in-law, right?" He asked cheerfully._

_Ryo grinned, "Sure, Duke." He answered, "I will head back to Japan now, tell Maya that I will visit again when I have time"._

_"Sure, no problem!" Duke replied with a thumb up, "Have a safe trip, Ryo. Don't strain yourself so much and be careful on your way home"._

_"Okay!" Ryo promised with a grin and waved before he turned around and walked to his guards, his guards bowed as he arrived, he nodded and climbed up his horse._

_The journey was peaceful, but when they walked through some alley around the late afternoon, an arrow landed beside his horse, and so, scaring the poor animal out. Ryo was thrown off from his horse in it's panic attempt to get away, "What in the world?!" He exclaimed as he stood up._

_"An Attack from Netherland Army!" One of the guards announced and they get ready to fight._

_Ryo pulled out his arrow to attack his enemies, but a noise from behind him make him froze. "Prince!" A chorus of horrified screams rang from around him as he looked behind him, many huge boulders were thrown from the cliff above him and heading straight to him and his guards._

_It's happening so fast and a second later everything turned black for him, and a searing pain through his whole body told him that he was pinned under the boulders. He was losing consciousness quickly due to his shock, fear, pain and the hit he received from the boulders being thrown at him from his enemies._

_All his life and memories flew passed his eyes, and when the image of his Little Brother passed before he closed his eyes, he was sad. He was sad because he would unable to keep his promise to be there for his Little Brother's Birthday, he was sad because he left his family behind so soon._

_"Yugi." He found himself whispering before he lose his consciousness completely._

Ryou gasped as he returned to the present, he remember everything now. No, wrong, he remember his past life to be exact, and he would soon die again in the same time and situation if he stay frozen in shock.

Gripping his and Amane's Sundaes tightly in his left hand, he run forward and jumped, landing on his right palm, he used his right hand to turn himself around while still in upside down position before jumping backward with the help of the push of his right hand, he landed on his feet far away from the falling pipes.

His action was considered too athletic for his 8 years old body, thanks to his past life memories, he now had the mind of an adult and could move like his past self to save himself from death. The pipes finally crashing to the ground, he noticed that he managed to get 3 meters away from his previous spot and the falling pipes with his child body. "Thank God." Ryou whispered in relief as he fell to his knees, the adrenalin rush had passed and left him with a jelly like legs.

"Boy! Are you okay?!" A man from the construction site asked him in worry.

He smiled at the man, "Yes, but I couldn't walk now, the shock finally kick in." Ryou said with a sheepish grin.

The man sighed in relief, "That was a great move you did back there." He said as he knelt down beside him, "Where are your parents? I will take you to them".

"Mommy is in the Movie Theater." Ryou answered as he pointed at the place.

The man nodded and picked him up, Ryou looked at the sky as he was carried to the theater. Now that he remembered his past life, he knew that his previous family already died now, all except for one. _Yugi_, Ryou thought as he looked back ahead to the Movie Theater to see his current Mother, _I'm sure that Yugi is still alive_, he continued in his head, he would try and find his Little Brother. Thousand years might had passed, but he was sure that Yugi would still remember him, and he know that Yugi would be happy to know that he was alive.

_I will find you, Little Brother._

XXXXX

**1993, Kaiba Corporation's Party Hall in Domino, Japan**

"Ladies and Gentlemen." 10 years old Kaiba Seto watched in boredom as Kaiba Gozaburou, his adopted Father, said to the crowd of guests consist of Business Partner, old friends, Stock Holders, and so on. Too bad he couldn't show his boredom, so he could only settled with making his face vacant of any emotion. "Thank you for coming to my party tonight! In this very fine night, I hold this party to introduce you to my adopted Sons." Gozaburou looked at him, so he stepped forward and bowed a little, "This is Kaiba Seto, and this is Kaiba Mokuba." As he said that, Seto's 5 years old Little Brother walked to Seto's side and bowed to the crowd before clutching Seto's sleeve and half hiding behind him.

Seto tuned out the rest of the speech since he didn't want to exhaust his hearing, but he was soon forced to pay attention again when Gozaburou called his name and motioned for him and Mokuba to follow him. Sighing quietly through his nose, Seto followed the man get off the stage. Seto raised an eyebrow when Gozaburou looked around the hall, he was wondering what in the world the man was looking for before the man found whatever it was and started walking to it's direction. It turned out that the man was searching for someone and not something, and that someone was a tanned young man looking about 20 years old or more with three colors long hair tied in high ponytail.

One thing caught Seto's attention first before anything else was the young man's attire, instead of formal outfit like the rest of the people in there, the young man was wearing casual clothes. He was wearing long sleeves black t-shirt under purple vest, blue jeans, and black boots, then completed by a black waist bag. The next thing Seto noticed was the fact that the young man was also bored out of his mind, he was looking like a pouting child with his childish feature in Seto's opinion. The last thing that was stand out from the young man, but the one was the hardest to forget, was the young man's Amethyst eyes when he looked at them.

"Good Evening, Mr. Hoshikage." Gozaburou greeted politely, "I'm glad that you can come tonight".

"Not for long, Mr. Kaiba." The young man said with a nod, "I have to go soon, my Son is sick at home".

Seto knew that it's a lie since the young man was crossing his fingers as he said so, he didn't blame the man, even Seto himself was bore out of his mind and want to go away soon.

Gozaburou nodded, "It's alright." He said as he motioned for Seto to walked forward, "As you know, they are my Sons, Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba".

Mr. Hoshikage looked at Seto and his Little Brother with a warm smile, "Hello there." He said as he held out his hand, "I'm Hoshikage Heba, Nice to meet you".

Seto and Mokuba in turn accepted the hand and shook it, "Kaiba Seto." He said calmly with a small smile.

"Kaiba Mokuba." Mokuba said timidly before hiding behind Seto again.

Heba chuckled, "What a cute boys." He commented cheerfully.

"Seto, Mokuba." Gozaburou called out, "Mr. Hoshikage is one of our biggest Stock Holders, his nickname is The Bridge. Remember him well, he has the biggest influence in our Company after me as the CEO".

Seto stared at the young man in surprise, he would never thought that such a young man would have that much power in his adopted Father's Company. "Yes, Father." Seto and Mokuba said in awe.

Seto looked at the man more, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the young man's enchanting Amethyst eyes, he would always remember that eyes no matter what, it's such a rare eye color, not to mention beautiful. He waved at the man as he was pulled by his adopted Father, he watched as the man waved back with a warm smile before turning around to leave.

_I wonder if we would meet again?_ Seto thought as he was led to another man, but this one was ugly looking, not beautiful looking like the young man earlier.

XXXXX

**1997, Under The Ground of Cairo, Egypt**

15 years old Ishizu Ishtar gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hands as she watched her Father whipped a young man, Rishid, who was already like her own Older Brother, she looked at her Little Brother when she heard his scream.

"No! Father! Stop it!" A 13 years old boy with sandy blond hair cried out, "Stop it, Father!".

"Shut up!" His Father shout at the boy, "This is the punishment for breaking the law and help you out to the above ground when his job is to keep you safe in the underground!".

The boy gritted his teeth before running to the place where his Father keep the Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace, "What are you doing, Malik?!" Ishizu gasped when she saw what was her Little Brother doing.

Malik grabbed the Millennium Rod, there's a short glow from the Eye of Horus on it when he did so before disappeared again, he turned around to his Father and pointed the Rod to the old man. "Stop now, Father!" Malik screamed in rage, "Don't hurt Nii-san anymore!".

"He is not your Brother!" His Father bellowed as he turned around to look at Malik, he gasped, "What are you doing with that?!" He demanded.

"Stop hurting Nii-san or I will force you!" Malik threatened angrily, he hate his Father for what he did, Rishid was already fainted but the old man keep whipping him!

"Insolent brat." His Father spat, "I will punish you for that kind of attitude!" He said as he marched forward to Malik with his whip raised.

"Father, don't!" Ishizu yelled as she grabbed the man's waist with her arms.

"Move!" Malik's vision turned red when he saw his Father slapped his Older Sister and pushed her away like she was nothing, he saw Ishizu landed hard on the ground and heard her yelp from the impact, everything then blacked out.

Ishizu raised her left hand and placed it on her left cheek, it's stung from the slap she received. "What are you- Gah!" Ishizu's head snapped up when she heard her Father's voice, just in time to see the man thrown backwards to the wall and being pinned there by some invisible force.

Ishizu gasped before looking at Malik, her Little Brother had changed somehow. Malik's hair was now wilder than usual, spiked up in all direction like Porcupine's needles. Malik's eyes was narrowed until a slit and filled with malice, even her Brother's mouth was pulled up in a sneer. _This boy is not Malik_, Ishizu thought as she saw a glowing eye on Malik's forehead, how she knew, she didn't know, but she was certain that whoever moving her Brother's body now was not her Brother at all.

"Old man." The Evil Malik sneered, "Thank you for what you did all this time." He said as he walked to the man, "Thanks to you, Malik had build so much hatred, and his hatred for you and what you did to Rishid and Ishizu had let me born".

Ishizu's eyes widened when Malik pulled the bottom of the Millennium Rod off to reveal a sharp spike, sharp enough to stab someone with it.

"Now, as a thank you, I will kill you." The Evil Malik said before he stabbed the man.

Ishizu watched in horror as the Evil Malik stabbed their Father many times until the man stop screaming in pain, meaning that the man either lose consciousness or already dead. Her eyes widened even more in fear when the Evil Malik turned to Rishid, who was unconscious, and so was defenseless.

"Now, to make sure my other personality stay asleep, I will kill you as well." Evil Malik said with a dark smile.

Ishizu stood up, ready to stop Malik, or whoever controlling Malik, but the Evil Malik noticed her and pinned to the wall as well. "Wait for your turn." Evil Malik said insanely and turned to Rishid again.

Ishizu tensed when Evil Malik raised his hand, ready to stabbed Rishid, but his hand stopped just an inch from Rishid's body. "Wh, what?" Evil Malik gasped in disbelief.

A bright light emanated from the Millennium Rod, causing Ishizu to closed her eyes against the glare and Rishid to stir.

Rishid opened his eyes when the glow was dimmed, "Malik-sama." He said weakly.

Ishizu opened her eyes again, she saw that Malik's body tensed and trembled before fell backward on to his butt. She noticed that her Bother's hair was less wild, wilder than usual but not as wild as before, and his eye color was deeper purple than usual but not nearly black like earlier.

"Th, that was . . . close." She heard Malik gasped breathlessly, "Late for a second and it's would be the end of Malik".

_What?_ Ishizu blinked, she noticed that she was released from her hold so she walked to whoever this time using Malik's body, "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously and cautiously.

This 'Malik' turned to look at Ishizu and grinned, "My name's Marik, the Spirit of The Millennium Rod, don't get me wrong from that Evil version of Malik, okay?" He said as he stood up, he turned fully to Ishizu's direction, "Thanks to Rishid regained consciousness, I could overpowered Evil Malik and seal him up, it would be bad if Malik snapped again though".

"The Spirit of The Millennium Rod?" Ishizu asked in disbelief, but here she saw the proof that this boy was not her Malik at all, "And who was this Evil Malik?".

"Malik developed Multiple Personality Disorder, it happened because your Father abused you all, Malik grew hatred toward the man and this hatred causing for Evil Malik to born." Marik explained, "As the name, Evil Malik is the evil personality of Malik, the dangerous one".

Ishizu looked at Marik with wide eyes, she had a hard time to digest the information.

"Anyway." Marik said as he wiped the blood from the Millennium Rod with Malik's clothes before he sheathed it again, "It's nice to meet you again, Isis, but I could only appear for a short time. Malik is still too young to housing my Spirit, so I will stay in the Rod for the time being." He winked at Ishizu, making the poor girl perplexed, "Good night!" He said before closing his eyes and the Rod glowed again.

Ishizu's eyes widened again when she saw that Malik's hair returned to it's normal tame spiky style before he Brother collapsed to the ground, "Malik!" Ishizu and Rishid gasped at the same time, although Rishid called Malik with an addition of –sama, before rushed forward to Malik's unconscious form.

Ishizu was sure to do more research about the Millennium Items from that day onward.

XXXXX

**1998, A Mansion in Tokyo, Japan**

In the early morning, a girl with wavy blond hair gasped awake, her violet eyes widened as she shot up into a siting position. The girl was panting heavily to catch her breath, "That dream again." She said out loud to herself as she placed her right palm on her forehead, "Why is it always this day of the year?".

_'Is everything alright?'_ A female voice asked in concern directly in the girl's mind.

"It's alright, Rin." The girl answered, "Just the usual dream I have every year in the night of my Birthday".

_'Are you going to go today as planned?'_ Rin asked again.

The girl looked out through the window of her room, "Yeah." She said as she looked at the morning sky, "I will still going, I promised Aunt Maria to find **him**".

XXXXX

That day was when it's all began . . .

The day when everything was set in motion . . .

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Here is the Sequel I promised you all!

Yugi : Finally!

Atem : Review Please.


	2. Mark of Friendship

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

**_Mark of Friendship_**

* * *

The bell rang throughout Domino High School, a sign that the afternoon break had started. In a class, a certain desk was surrounded by students, male and female alike. The reason why this desk being crowded was because of the game that was being played by two students.

"It's your turn, Jou." One of the players was a three colors star shape haired boy with a pair of Amethyst eyes, the base of his hair was black and turned Amethyst at the tips, the boy's cute face was framed by zig-zagged golden bangs.

The other player, a blond haired boy with honey brown eyes who goes by the name of Katsuya Jounouchi, looked at the Cards in his left hand thoughtfully.

"What are you playing, Yugi, Jou?" A boy with spiky brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes asked curiously, he had just come back from the library so he didn't hear the explanation of what game the two were playing at the moment.

Mutou Yugi, the one with star shaped hair looked at the boy, "We are playing Duel Monsters, Honda." He explained with a smile, "Did you get it?".

Honda Hiroto nodded and smirked at the question, "Yup." He said as he showed the thick book of English Dictionary, "Just in time too, this was the last in there".

The students were having an English Homework earlier, but Honda didn't want to buy a dictionary because he rarely use it even though he was not that good in English, so he decided to just borrow it from the school library.

"Yosh, I will play this one." Jou said as he chose a Card from the ones in his hand and placed it on the desk they used as a game board.

"Duel Monsters is a game where you fight against your opponent using Monster Cards and Magic Cards in your hand. Cards have Attack and Defend Power which are essential in the duel. You win if you can make your opponent ran out of Life Points." Bakura Ryou explained from his seat at Yugi's left side when he saw the confused look on Honda's face, his hand was busy writing down answer of their English Homework, such a diligent boy he was.

Ryou was an albino boy who had White hair and a pair of warm brown eyes like a Hot Chocolate. He was a new transfer student in Domino High, but even though he only transferred into the school about a month ago, he was already clinging to Yugi like an Older Brother to his Little Brother.

"Each player will take turn to make their move, so aside from a strong deck needed in order for them to win, they also need to think strategically before making their move." A girl with short Brown hair and a pair of Dark Blue eyes added from beside Honda, she was known as Mazaki Anzu, the Queen of Friendship as they called her because she was so good at making Friendship speech, "Jou found out about the game yesterday when he visited Yugi during the time when he played with Ryou, he was interested in the game right away and decided to buy a starter deck to play. So here we are, having these two as an entertainment for playing a game in class".

Honda raised an eyebrow, "Hee, and how is the game so far?" he asked curiously.

"The Mutt is losing against Yugi, again." A boy answered from his seat without looking up from his laptop, his fingers were dancing on the keyboard without stopping. He has a short but neat brown hair and a pair of piercing Cold Blue eyes, he sat on the seat at the right side of Yugi, close enough to hear the duel and the conversation around Yugi's desk.

"Who are you calling Mutt, Kaiba?!" Jou exclaimed angrily as he glared at the boy.

The 17 years old CEO of Kaiba Corp smirked as he glanced at Jou, "You." He answered shortly before focusing back to his work in his laptop.

Jou glared at the famous Kaiba Seto for a few seconds more, "Asshole." He grumbled before grinning at Yugi, "Anyway, Yugi, it's your turn".

"Okay." Yugi grinned as he pulled a Card and placed it on the desk, "I will attack with this then".

Seto looked up from his work for a second when he heard a cheer, he looked at the Card Yugi played just now and smirked before returning to his work. "Nice one." He commented casually as he typed on his laptop.

"Thanks, Seto." Yugi answered with a grin. Among them, and the whole world actually, only Yugi and a few others were given permission by Seto to call him by his first name, other people had to call the CEO by Kaiba.

"Gah!" Jou exclaimed as he dropped his Cards and grabbed the desk with both hands while looking at Yugi, "How can you play such a strong Card without any facial expressions? Are you trying to make me unable to fight back?" He complained.

The others laugh at Jou's words, well, aside from Seto who just smirking in response, "Jou, you are just too weak." Anzu teased with a grin.

"And Yugi is really strong." Ryou commented cheerfully as he packed up his Homework, having already finished it since he lived in England for more than 5 years, he was good at English.

"Not that I'm really strong." Yugi disagreed with a warm smile, "It's because I live in a Game Shop and Jii-chan's shop has a variety collector of Cards, I can get these Cards easily then".

Jou stood up from his seat and grinned with his fist in the air, "Alright! Let's go to Yugi's house after school!" he said in high spirit.

"Sure." Yugi agreed, "If you are lucky, Jii-chan might show you his super rare Card." He winked at them.

Seto sent a look at Yugi, Yugi winked again at Seto in answer to the warning look, Seto sighed silently and went back to working, that's when something caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and opened the email he got from the Hacker he hired to observed his employees activity in secret, his eyes then widened when he read them.

Yugi saw Seto's expression changed into that of shock, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion before closing them and when he opened his eyes again, his expression was back to normal. He know that Seto would be able to solved all his problem by himself, and if he couldn't he would surely come and ask Yugi to helped out a bit. _Just like usual_, Yugi thought fondly.

The bell rang and they started the afternoon classes, in which went unnoticed by Yugi since he kind of zoned out the whole time, thinking about the possible scenario for his Novel which he was working on currently. Well, not zoned out enough until he didn't noticed that Seto was telling the teacher that he was going home earlier due to some problem at home which he preferred to keep quiet about, no he noticed it and his suspicion raised again, but he believed in Seto's ability to solved his own problem, so he stayed in school and not go after Seto.

When the school ended, Yugi and the gang walked to the Game Shop together, "Jii-chan, I'm home!" Yugi said cheerfully as soon as he entered the Kame Game Shop, which Sugoroku owned and managed for the last 20 years.

"Welcome home!" A voice answered in high spirit, the one who said that was an elderly man with grey hair in similar fashion with Yugi but shorter, "Oh, you brought your classmates today." He commented as soon as he saw them.

Yugi grinned, "They were interested in Duel Monsters, Jou even wanting to buy another Booster Pack." He answered as he gestured for his friends, he then looked at his friends, "Everyone, I'm going to head upstairs to change my clothes first, go ahead and take a look around".

"Sure, Yugi." Jou answered as he started looking around for Booster Packs, Honda gave him a thumb up while Anzu and Ryou nodded their heads with a smile on their faces.

"Oh, Grandpa, could you show us that Card you are so proud of? Yugi told us about it!"

Yugi could hear Jou's voice as he walked upstairs, he shook his head fondly and went to change his clothes.

"Eh? That Card?" Sugoroku asked before pretending to think about it.

"Please!" Jou begged with a bow.

Sugoroku laughed, "Of course, I will show you." He said as he turned around and took a box from the shelve behind him, he then opened it before showing the Card to them, "This Card is Blue Eyes White Dragon, it's a very rare Card".

"So cool, so you have it as well." Jou said in awe while Honda just blinked at it, he still didn't understand about Duel Monsters.

"Look at that Attack Point, Honda." Anzu commented to her friend, who was new at Duel Monsters stuff, as she pointed at the Card, "It's 3000!".

"Yup." Sugoroku said with a nod, "It's because it's Powerful ATK (Attack Point) that only 4 of this Card being made".

"Grandpa." Jou said as he looked at Sugoroku with a big grin, "Let me borrow it so that I can show it off".

Sugoroku looked at Jou with a raised eyebrow and closed the box again, "Nope." He answered shortly and put the box in it's place.

The door to the Game Shop opened and the bell rang, they looked up to see Seto stand there with Mokuba, his Little Brother, in his arms. They were having some scratch on their bodies and Seto was panting heavily as he closed the door to the Game Shop and rushing forward to the house part of the shop, he was just running forward without greeting the people there, making Sugoroku to blink.

"Kaiba-kun?" Sugoroku asked as he closed the box of his Blue Eyes and put it in it's original place and walking in a fast pace to the house part of the shop with the others following with confusion on their face.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Yugi asked as he walked into the Living Room with a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, he had just finished changing his clothes and was walking downstairs, since his room was at the second floor, when he heard Seto's Limousine parked in front of the Shop and Seto rushing in to the Living Room.

"Everything." Seto answered as he panted to catch his breath, Mokuba was sitting beside him on the couch with a bag on his lap.

"Here, have a drink first." Sugoroku said as he offered a glass of water to the out of breath CEO.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Seto said politely as he accepted the drink and drank it dry, he saw from the corner of his eyes that Yugi had left again, probably to take the First Aid box since he was sure Yugi could smell the blood even from upstairs.

"What happened, Seto?" Yugi asked as he walked back into the room with the First Aid box.

"The Big 5, those traitors made a deal with Pegasus!" Seto huffed in anger before looking at his Little Brother, "Mokuba, fold your sleeve and show Yugi your wound".

"Okay, Nii-sama." Mokuba answered as he do as he was told to.

"What deal?" Yugi asked seriously as he knelt in front of Mokuba and took the offered hand, he could see a scratch on his arm, just below his elbow, "It's gun shot." Yugi stated as he cleanse the scratch before placing a band aid on it.

"What?!" Sugoroku, Jou, Honda, and Anzu exclaimed in shock when they heard about gun shot, Ryou only narrowed his eyes and crossing his arms to show that they got him into a serious mode, he stayed quiet though.

"Yeah." Seto confirmed, "I grazed him accidentally when I shot that bastard Kimo".

"You killed someone?!" They yelled in shock, Sugoroku was also in so much shock that he forgot to scold the young CEO for his foul language.

"No, he wouldn't." Yugi said calmly, "What happened actually? And what kind of deal?" He asked as he stared directly to Seto's eyes with a crossed arms, his expression was saying, 'Tell me everything and don't you dare to keep the detail'.

Seto inhaled deeply and sighed before he told Yugi everything, and in doing so the other heard the story as well.

_Back in class, Seto received an email from his Hacker, the email was . . ._

_Mr. Kaiba,_

_I noticed there's a big amount of money suddenly went into the accounts of The Big 5, the money was from Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford's Company, The Industrial Illusions. They had erased any evident on why there's that much money went into their accounts, but I managed to get a bit information, it's said that Mr. Pegasus was making a deal with The Big 5, I couldn't get what the deal was about though._

_Your Hacker, Ibaraki Mia._

_Seto's eyes widened when he read it and type an order to her, he told her to try to get as much information about them as possible without getting tracked back. Just as he finished his answer, the school bell rang and told him that the Lunch Break was over, then the teacher entered the class. Seto quickly packing his stuffs and then walked to the woman, "Sensei (Teacher)." Seto started politely but urgently, "I got some problem at home which I had to handle as soon as possible, I request to have a permission to go home early"._

_The teacher looked up at Seto in surprise, "What kind of problem?" she asked as if it's an automatic respond._

_"I prefer to keep my problem to myself." Seto answered, in other world, his problem was connected to his Company and he need to go, now._

_"Alright." The teacher said as she pulled a Go Home Early Paper and sign it after writing Seto's name and the time on it. Normally, they had to get the permission from the headmaster, but since it's urgent, the teacher could gave the paper as well._

_"Thank you." Seto said as he took the paper and walked in haste to get out of the school building and into his car, he like to drive his car by himself from and to school since he often got a sudden necessity to go to his Mansion or his Company during school time, and he was grateful that he had prepared for this possibility because he could go as soon as possible._

_Seto arrived at his Mansion only to find that there's Kimo's car in front of his Mansion, he felt a bad vibe crawled onto his spine when he saw the car, so he run out of his car without even turned it off and run to his Mansion. A good thing too, because when he entered his Mansion, he saw that one of the Big 5 members, Kimo, was holding pointing a gun at Mokuba._

_"What's happen here?!" Seto demanded as he saw Kimo nearly hit his Little Brother with the pistol he held in his hand._

_Hearing Seto's voice, Kimo changed his decision and grabbed Mokuba instead, he then turned around to Seto and pointing his gut at Mokuba. "A nice timing, Mr. Kaiba." Kimo said with a sneer, "Hand me the Keys to Kaiba Corp file bank"._

_Keys? Seto thought to himself as he narrowing his eyes to the man, Why would they need the Keys? Unless the want to . . . Oh, I see. The deal is including the ownership of Kaiba Corp._

_Seto reached for the inside pocket of his school coat, Kimo might thought that he reached for the Key, but no, what he reached for was a gun called Silver Ammo. Silver Ammo was actually a gun created specifically to kill a Vampire, the Rogue one, but it could be used against normal human as well._

_Kimo smirked when he reached into his inside pocket, while Seto was looking around to see that there's 4 more guys with Kimo, but they didn't have a gun with them. 5 was not a number that he couldn't take care easily, but he need to get Mokuba out of danger first, so the first target would be Kimo._

_In a flash, Seto shot at the gun in Kimo's hand, making it thrown away from Kimo's hand, then he shot Kimo's thigh to immobilize him but not endanger his life directly, but as he did so, Mokuba got scratched accidentally at his arms. Kimo fell with Mokuba still in his arms, Mokuba used the advantage to free himself from the man's clutch, wincing a bit when his scratch stung by the action but didn't stop. Well, get scratched a bit was better than get shot by Kimo in Mokuba's opinion._

_As soon as Seto finished with Kimo, he shot the rest of the men at their shoulders, making sure not to get into a vital spot so they wouldn't die, only slowed down by their pain._

_Mokuba managed to get away from Kimo and run to Seto for protection since he know that Seto would be able to protect him no matter what, and after he got to Seto, the older of the two grabbed the younger one's hand and make a run for his car._

"As you can guess, I headed to Kame Game Shop as soon as I got to my car." Seto finished his story, "I told Hobson to go to my hidden Mansion so he would be safe, but I couldn't take Mokuba to that Mansion as well, so I decided to take him here since I know you would be able to protect him even better than if he is with me in this kind of situation." He looked at Yugi with a serious expression, "I will try to find out just what is this deal actually, and I need you to protect Mokuba so he would be safe".

"Understood." Yugi answered calmly, "One question though".

"Shoot it" Seto said right away.

"Mokuba still has his Key?" Yugi shot the question.

Seto then looked at Mokuba for answer, along with Yugi and the rest. By the time Seto finished his tale, Yugi had made a cup of Jasmine Tea and gave it to Mokuba to calm his nerves.

Mokuba nodded before placing the cup of tea on the table, "Yes, I still have." He answered, "I kind of making a show in order to steal time and make them believe they couldn't get the Key from me so easily though".

"What kind of show?" Jou asked in confusion.

"You see, the real Key is safe with me, I won't say where though." Mokuba started with a cheeky grin, "Nii-sama had said that I had to be prepared for anything since I'm the Vice President of Kaiba Corp, so I kind of already prepared for that kind of situation." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, "We have so many of this key, this one is actually the key to our unused dog cages, which I carry around in case something like this happened." He put the key back into his pocket, "I showed it to them and make a show of swallowed it, making them to believe that I really had swallowed the Key to Kaiba Corp file bank".

"Clever boy." Yugi praised him as he ruffled the boy's hair fondly, "But your action would make them to targeting you more".

"Yes, that's why I took him to you." Seto agreed, "Anyway, I couldn't stay here for long, I need to get to my Company and make sure The Big 5 entered the Black List".

"Wait a minute, Seto." Yugi said as Seto stood up, he grinned when the CEO looked at him, "Show me the back of your right hand".

"What for?" Seto asked with a frown of confusion.

"Just do it." Yugi said as he reached into a drawer in the living room for a marker.

Anzu caught Yugi's intention and whispered Jou, Honda and Ryou. Jou grinned to Anzu and Anzu grinned back while Ryou and Honda looked at Anzu in confusion. When Seto did as Yugi said, they also held out the back of their hands, Ryou and Honda did so because Anzu told them to actually. Yugi was grinning as he showed the back of his hand and used his Vampire Magic to moved the marker and drawing a mark at the back of their hands.

Yes, they all know that Yugi was a Vampire, they each found out about it at a different times, but they never minded about that fact and keep being friends with Yugi. They also about the existence of Magic, since Yugi would use his Vampire Magic once in a while when he need to use it.

When Yugi finished making the mark, it's shown an image of a circle with a symbol written in the middle of the circle. Only Yugi, Ryou and Sugoroku who know what kind of symbol was that, because it was a Hieroglyphs, a writing of Ancient Egypt. A Crescent Moon was also drawn at the back of their hands, which were connected to the circle like a keychain. The Black ink which Yugi used to draw the Mark were glowing, and after the glow died, they could see the ink had turned into a Silver one.

"What is this?" Seto asked as he looked at the marking.

"It's a Mark of Friendship." Yugi said with a cheeky grin. Seto looked at Yugi sharply, demanding an explanation of why he would draw something useless like that. Yugi caught the message and shook his head, "No, it's not a useless stuff." He answered the silent question, "The Mark had helped me in the past".

Ryou looked at the mark in his hand with a raised eyebrow, he didn't questioned Yugi's Magic, but he was curious about the mark nonetheless, he never heard of Mark of Friendship before.

Anzu saw this and smiled, "Three months ago, before you transferred to Domino High School, Kaiba challenged Yugi into a Duel." She explained, "We still don't know the reason, but Kaiba challenged Yugi into a Duel of Duel Monsters. I and Jou found out about it and went to support Yugi, Honda had to take care of his nephew at the time, and since we know that Yugi would need all the support he could get, I drew a Mark of Friendship at the back of our hands".

"I appreciated the feeling of support and went to Duel Seto." Yugi continued, "But during our Duel, since Seto managed to summoned his Three Blue Eyes White Dragons, I got scared and couldn't draw the next card." He looked at Seto, "Remember that time when I froze before pulling the card and show you that it's Exodia?" He asked, which Seto nod in answer, "It's because I saw the Mark of Friendship that Anzu made that I got the courage to pull the Card, because I know that I will have my friends backing me up no matter what".

"But the drawing was different than the first time." Jou commented to Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi agreed, "Anzu made a smiley face, but it would be too simple for someone like Seto, so I improvised it into this." He showed the drawing, "And this time, it's not just our feeling that bind our friendship together, I tied the Mark with my Magic, that's why the mark turned Silver." He explained further to them before looking at Seto, "This way, if you ever in a situation where you need help, the actual help or just a feeling of support, the Mark will remind you that you have us, literally".

Seto looked at the Mark again and sighed, "Alright, I appreciated the feeling." He looked at Yugi, "But I still need to go, now, or the Big 5 could causing me more trouble otherwise".

"Sure." Yugi nodded, "Just remember that you have friends who will help you out now." Anzu, Ryou, Jou and Honda nodded at that, saying that they will help him out if he ever need their help.

Seto smiled a small smile at them, "If what Gozaburou taught me ever set in my mind, I would surely scoff at that." He said before nodded at them, "But since I know that friends wouldn't get in my way like what he said, I'm glad that you considered me as friends".

They grinned at him, Yugi and Ryou with a nod of their heads, Anzu with a wink of her eyes, Jou and Honda were with a thumb up. "Sure." They said together.

Seto smirked and nodded to Sugoroku before turning around and walked out of the house, he know that he would need their help in the future, and he know that they would help him. He was grateful that he met with Yugi, who changed him into a better person, and he held a great value in friendship thanks to him, but that doesn't mean that he would treat them, aside from Yugi, in a friendly way. He might considered them as his friends, but he was bad at showing his good side, at least he wouldn't treat them like they were nothing again.

Seto's smirk widened when he thought of Jou, he wouldn't pursue a friendship with the blonde, but he would pursue a deeper relationship with his Puppy. With that in thought, Seto entered his car and headed for his hidden Mansion.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Seto : Tell me why I was included in that Mark of Friendship thing! (Death glare)

Froim : Because you will need it in the future. (Grin)

Seto : I'm gonna kill you! (Pulled out the Silver Ammo)

Yugi : Don't! She would never finished the story then. (Puppy Dog Eyes)

Ryou : Review Please ^ ^


	3. A Challenge From Pegasus

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

**_A Challenge From Pegasus_**

* * *

A week had passed since Seto came to the Game Shop to entrust Mokuba to Yugi, Mokuba was still attending his own school, with Yugi making sure that the boy would arrive unharmed and fetch him up when the boy was out of school. Aside from Seto skipping school for business purpose, at least that was what he told the Headmaster, the group was going on just like usual.

"How is it going on in there?" Yugi asked the one on the other end of the call.

"Yosh! I will attack your Card with my Rock Ogre Grotto #1 (800/1200)!" Jou announced from his left side.

Yugi was calling Seto while watching a duel between Jou and Anzu at the moment, Ryou sat across from him reading his book of medication again. Anzu opened his face down Card and revealed a Happy Lover (800/500) Card, "Okay, my Ogre is stronger than your Happy Lover Defend Power, so my Monster win." Jou said in excitement.

-I'm still designing something that will make Pegasus to duel me fairly, or at least would be a fair duel, since I don't know what kind of trick he used to know his opponent's movements beforehand.- Seto answered from the other end, -How is Mokuba?-.

Anzu hummed, "My turn, right?" She asked calmly as she looked at her Cards, "Then I will use this Magic Card, Breath of Light".

"He is fine, I will make sure of it, don't worry." Yugi assured him.

Jou stared blankly, "What is that?" He asked in confusion.

"Rock Ogre will be blown away by sacred wind, then become dust and disappear." Yugi explained to Jou.

-Who are you explained that to?- Seto asked curiously.

"To Jou, he was playing with Anzu, his Life Point had just turned 0." Yugi answered.

-Heh, I bet he still have a long way to go.- Seto commented with a smirk could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah, you are right." Yugi agreed, "Well then, I bet you are busy, so . . . See you".

-Yeah.- Seto agreed and ended the call.

"I won again, Jou." Anzu said with a smile.

"Jou really is weak." Honda commented with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Jou growled before looking at Yugi, "Nee, Yugi, why is it that I always lose?" He asked with a pleading look.

Yugi put his phone to his pocket and held out a hand, "Let me see your deck." He said with a smile.

"Sure." Jou said as he picked up all his Cards and handed them to Yugi, who looked through it all then frowned, "Is . . . something wrong with my deck?" He asked nervously.

Yugi sighed and looked up at Jou, "Your deck, is full of all type of Monsters, huh?" He asked with a sweat drop before returning it to Jou.

Jou grinned, "Yeah, I collect many strong Monsters to attack with." He explained.

Yugi shook his head, "It's no good." He said honestly, it's better to tell his friend now than let this mistake become his failure in the future, "Duel Monsters is not all about Monsters, Magic Cards and Trap Cards are also important in Duel Monsters. If your deck is not balanced, like . . . have too many Monster Cards or Magic Cards or Trap Cards, you will lose".

"Eh? So it's no good?" Jou asked in confusion, "Don't you need a strong Monster to win?" He was still not fully understand, it seems.

"It's like this, Jou." Ryou said as he closed his medication book, "You saw it in your duel with Anzu, if you only have Monster Cards only, your Monster would be beaten by your opponent's Magic or Trap Cards, no matter how strong it is".

"And that's why you need to balance it." Yugi added with a nod, "Whether it's Monster Cards or Magic or Trap Cards, you need all of them to aid you in your duel, so you have to build a deck in which all of them are balanced or in a good combination".

"Yugi." Jou suddenly grabbed Yugi's shoulder, "Please teach me how to play Duel Monsters." He said seriously.

"Me?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Yes." Jou answered as he nodded his head twice, "You were the one who . . ." He looked around to make sure no one listening before whispering to Yugi, "You were the one who taught Kaiba how to play Duel Monsters, I'm sure you could teach me as well".

Yugi frowned, "I only taught him the basic of playing Duel Monsters." He argued, "The rest is up to himself".

"Please, Yugi!" Jou clapped his hands in pleading manner.

Yugi sighed as he smiled in resignation, "Well, I'm bad at teaching, but I know someone who would be able to teach you." He said reassuringly when Jou's face fell.

"Really?! Who?!" Jou asked enthusiastically.

Yugi showed him a wide grin, "You know him very well." He said cheekily.

XXXXX

"Jii-chan! I'm back!" Yugi announced as he walked into the Game Shop.

"Oh! Welcome back!" Sugoroku greeted as he finished plastered a poster to the wall of the Game Shop so that people would be able to see it, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Jou walking in beside Yugi, "Oh, you come again." He grinned, "Want to buy a Booster Pack again?".

"I'm sorry, Grandpa, maybe next time." Jou answered with a grin, "I came here for special training".

"Eh?" Sugoroku blinked, "Why are you getting serious about it all of a sudden?".

"About that . . ." Jou trailed off as he looked at the poster that Sugoroku had just put on display.

Sugoroku frowned at Jou, "You couldn't be dreaming about winning at this Tournament, could you?" He asked skeptically, Jou laughed sheepishly in answer, "You were aiming for the winning prize, the 3 million dollars, right?".

Jou bowed low, "Please, I really want to win at the Tournament." He pleaded seriously.

"But the Tournament started in a month, you know?" Yugi reminded his friend.

"But still . . ." Jou bit his lower lip, he was really desperate to win in their opinion.

"Alright, I will teach you." Sugoroku said with a sigh.

Jou's face brightened, he bowed low again, "Thank you very much, Grandpa!" He said gratefully.

Sugoroku narrowed his eyes, "But first . . ." He said as he cracked his knuckles, "I will teach you the Heart of The Cards".

Jou gulped, "Yes, please." He said nervously.

Yugi looked at them and smiled, "Well, I will go for a while after this, you just stay here and do your training." He said as he walked upstairs. He changed his clothes and wore his coat before walking downstairs again, "I'm off." He said and left the Game Shop.

Yugi walked a few distance to a tall building that looked just like a normal office building, but once he entered, he saw many people wearing uniform with VH could be seen as their symbol. The people inside would looked at him once before going back to their own business, so he didn't mind them and walked casually to the Elevator and pressed the number of the highest floor, 5.

He walked out the Elevator and into the room across from the Elevator, "Oh, my. Never thought I would see you coming here without being called." A female voice greeted him.

He looked up to the woman with Dark Green hair and a pair of Turquoise eyes, he smiled to her and nodded his head, "Long time no see, Mizuki." He said without walking closer to her, "I kind of busy, so I will be quick." His words causing the woman to raised an eyebrow to him.

XXXXX

"Thank you very much." Jou said to Sugoroku before he yawn.

"You will continue your training tomorrow." Sugoroku said sternly.

"Yes." Jou bowed to him, "I will go home now".

Sugoroku nodded and waved him away, "Be careful on your way." He said before Jou left the game shop.

Once outside the Game Shop, Jou pulled out his phone and dialed a number he remembered very well, "Good Evening, Mizuki-san." Jou said once the call answered, "It's Jounouchi, I'm sorry but I will be late today".

-Ah, Jounouchi, Good Evening.- Mizuki said cheerfully, -About your job, don't worry, you have a break until next month-.

Jou's eyes widened, "Eh? But . . . why?" He asked in confusion.

Mizuki chuckled, -Well, Yugi had explained everything to me, saying that you will be busy until next month and couldn't come.- She explained, -Your job had been taken over by him until you could come again-.

"Eh? Yugi said that?" Jou asked in confusion, "He knew I'm a Member?".

Mizuki chuckled again, -Of course, silly.- She said cheerfully, -He knew that you are a Newbie Hunter, I told him about you and all the Vampire Hunters in Domino-.

"But why?" Jou asked with blinking eyes, he didn't know why she would need tell Yugi about it. Sure, Yugi was a Vampire, but that didn't matter, right?

-Hmm, it seems that you know so little about your friend.- Mizuki commented, -Well, I couldn't blame you, Yugi is famous with being a Mysterious type. Yugi was one of the Founders, you know? One of the Higher Ups among Vampires too, so of course I need to report to him about whoever become a Member, so that he could monitoring their work and told us if there's a suspicious Member among us-.

Jou's jaw dropped, "Serious?" He asked in disbelief.

-Yup!- Mizuki answered, -Too bad he refused to be more open to us, such a Mysterious Vampire he is-.

"Wow, I didn't know, to think that Yugi's position is so High . . ." Jou trailed off in his shock.

-I agree.- Mizuki chuckled in amusement, -Well, I better off now, I need to train someone else-.

"Yes, thank you for your time." Jou answered and ended the call, he was still in shock when he began walking to his apartment, all the time wondering just how much Power that Yugi has over the world. He would never know that he had befriends one of the most influential people in the world, aside from Kaiba Seto, of course.

XXXXX

A month passed quickly when you were busy, or that was what Yugi wanted to say, but he was never really busy and the time already flew by for him. That was the night when the Final Round, and Jou, Anzu, Honda all meet up in Yugi's home to watch the Live together, Ryou had something to do so he couldn't come to watch the Duel with the rest.

The ones managed to get it to the Final were Insector Haga, 14 years old, and Dinasour Ryuuzaki, 15 years old.

"Damn!" Jou cursed, "It should be me out there fighting." He said in annoyance.

"At least you already tried your best, Jou." Anzu said to try and cheer him up, "You did get the Best Eight at the Selection Round".

"And you also went thought a really strict Special Training, right?" Honda added with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess." Jou said sheepishly, but then his face fell, "But I couldn't face Grandpa who had specially trained me".

"What about me?" Sugoroku asked from behind them, making Jou, Anzu and Honda to jumped in surprise. Yugi didn't get surprised because he already heard the footsteps coming.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry!" Jou apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry." Sugoroku said with a smile, "You had tried your best, so it's alright. And I thought you were hopeless before, but you are better than I thought".

"With more experience, you will become a strong Duelist, Jou." Yugi said with a smile, "Don't feel bad about losing, failure is the start of a success, you know?".

Jou looked at Yugi, "Have you failed in the past, Yugi?" He asked curiously, because normally Yugi would talk based on experience only.

"Many." Yugi answered with a laugh, "With someone who had lived as long as me, a mistake is bound to be made, and you don't know just how many times I failed in the past before finally succeeding what I want to do, what I need to do." He looked at Jou meaningfully, "People who never make a single mistake or experiencing failure in the past would definitely make them in the future, so it's alright to fail now, so that you would grow stronger and become better in the future".

Jou grinned, "Thank you, Yugi." He said honestly, those words really lifted his spirit up.

"By the way, Yugi." Sugoroku said as he walked to the said Vampire, "I received this package for you, but I don't know who sent it".

"I wonder who sent it?" Yugi muttered as he placed the box on the table for later.

"Nee, Yugi." Jou called out as he turned to look at Yugi, "Why didn't you enter the Tournament? If it's you, I'm sure you will win for sure".

Yugi chuckled, "Well, I just don't feel excited if Seto wouldn't entered as well." He answered cheerfully, "It's just too boring, and if I entered all the Tournament, it wouldn't fair for the other Duelists because I had more experience than them".

"But if Seto participated, you will as well?" Anzu asked curiously, "Wouldn't it also not fair for him as well?".

Yugi shook his head, "He is strong, and he already make it clear to me that he want to defeat me some day." He explained, "Wouldn't it be a proud thing if you could win against your former teacher?".

"I guess." Anzu said with a nod.

A cheer roared from the TV make them looked at it, "Yugi, who do you think have the upper hand?" Jou asked seriously.

"Both of them are strong, Haga with his Insect Deck and Ryuuzaki with his Dinosaur Deck." Yugi observed the Duel, "As long as they could think of a good strategy, they could win".

"I think Ryuuzaki would win, Dinosaur is stronger than Insect after all." Jou said in thought.

"Duel Monsters is not that simple." Yugi answered calmly, "Even Blue Eyes could be defeated with a single Card, you know?" He looked at Jou, "Like in one of my Duels with Seto, when I destroyed his three Blue Eyes at once with Mirror Force. It's because Seto was too get ahead of himself that he make a mistake, and he learn from that mistake so he wouldn't rush thing in the future".

Jou hummed in thought and they watched the Duel, turned out that Ryuuzaki was too confident of himself that he didn't considering that Haga would anticipated his movement and set up a trap. "You understand now, Jou?" Yugi asked when Ryuuzaki lost, "You couldn't rely solely on strong Monster Cards, you need Trap and Magic Cards as well".

Jou inhaled deeply and let it out, "I got a valuable lesson today." He said with a nod, "Ah, it's Pegasus".

Yugi grimaced, "Pegasus J. Crawford." He said slowly, "I had a feeling that we would have to fight in the future".

"Why?" Honda asked curiously.

"Vampire Instinct." Yugi answered, "Something that I learn to never ignore, or something bad would happen".

"Hmm, Vampire is a Supernatural Creature, so it's no wonder if Vampires are more sensitive than humans about what will happen." Sugoroku commented as he sat beside Jou, "I heard that it's because Vampire's Instinct is needed for a Vampire to survive, so with years passed, your Instinct would grow sharper as well".

Yugi nodded, "For most of us, it's like that, but a few are just too dumb that they wouldn't listen to their Instinct and it would grew duller." He answered with a sigh, "The Newbies often make that kind of mistake and got themselves killed, that's why the Sires would need to raise their Newbies carefully".

"What is this Sire?" Anzu asked curiously.

"Sire is the way a Vampire calls the person who change them, Newbie is a newly changed Vampire." Jou answered for Yugi, "A Master is the way a Vampire who get chosen as an Heir called their Clan Leader, while the said Heir is called as Young Leader for they would take over the Leader Position is something happened to the Clan Leader".

"How do you know all that?" Honda asked in surprise.

"Jou works as a Vampire Hunter." Yugi answered calmly as he watched the TV as Pegasus gave the Trophy to Haga and did a pose when their photos were taken, "He had just gotten his license as a Newbie Hunter 2 weeks ago, and only managed to kill 3 Rogues so far." He looked at Jou, "You would need to kill at least 15 Rogues before you could get your license as Young Hunter, Jou, and you could only be called as an Experience Hunter once you killed at least 50 Rogues and 100 for Expert Hunter".

"Yeah, I know." Jou answered with a crossed arms and a nod before looking at Yugi with a shocked expression, "How did you know that I only managed to kill 3?" He asked, but when Yugi opened his mouth to answer, Jou shook his head, "Forget it, I know. The real question is why you didn't tell me that you are one of the Founders and the Higher Ups?".

Yugi shrugged, "It's not important." He answered nonchalantly, "It doesn't matter whether I'm one of the Founders or a Royalty among Vampires, what matters is I'm still the Yugi you know as your friend".

"Wait, wait." Mokuba interrupted, he had just came out from the bathroom, "Founders? Higher Ups? Royalty? What are you talking about?".

Yugi looked at Mokuba and motioned for the boy to sit beside him, "The Vampire Guild were created by the Vampires who united the Original Hunters into a big group and tell them about the difference between Rogue Vampires and the normal ones, and then made a truce between the Vampires and the Hunters to work together in order to kill the Rogue Vampires, for the sake of the humans and the Vampires themselves. These people are called as the Founders." He explained as he combed Mokuba's hair with his fingers since the boy hate using a brush or a comb, "Vampires have their own Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princess, these Vampires are called as Royalty, the Vampires from Royal Bloodlines. The Council is a group of Vampires who are in charge of helping the Queen or King to rule the Vampires, they are mostly the Clan Leaders and Young Leaders. Each Clans have a Leader and a Young Leader normally, but since the Yoru Clan only have me and my Sire , who is also my Master as well, we don't have Leader or Young Leader. We are the strongest among Vampires, so we got chosen as the Royalty, and thus we need to rule over the Vampires".

"Eh? Why there's only you and our Sire in the Yoru Clan?" Honda asked in confusion.

"Because we are the strongest among Vampires, our Silver Magic make it difficult for us to find an Heir." Yugi answered with a shrug, "So far, an Heir only been found once in 3000 years, I guess it's so that we wouldn't dominated the world or something".

"What do you mean?" Jou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When someone has a really strong power, if their personality is bad, they would want to take over the world, wouldn't they?" Yugi asked back, "Maybe it's because of that reason that a person suitable as a Yoru Vampire could only be found once in 3000 years, by the time the next Heir would be found, the Master's Sire would be over 6000 years already. Vampires had the tendency to get bored of their own life once they reach 5000 years or more, many would kill themselves, and so if the Master's Sire reached 6000 years when the new Heir being found, they would just get really bored of their own life and get a Rest. The possibility of the Yoru Clan would have more than 3 members would be impossible".

"How old are you, Yugi?" Sugoroku asked suddenly.

"Over 3000." Yugi answered before he opened the package he got earlier.

"Eh? Does that means you would kill yourself once you turned 6000? 3000 years again." Mokuba asked with a frown.

"You would be dead by then, Mokie." Yugi said with a grin,"There's no need for you to think about it".

"Right." Mokuba answered before looking at the package, "What is these?" He asked curiously.

"A glove, two Star chips, and a Video Tape." Yugi stated the obvious as he pulled out the Video Tape, "I bet this is from Pegasus".

"Why?" Anzu asked as she examined the glove.

"Pegasus said that he would hold a tournament, they might be the requirements." Yugi said calmly as he inserted the Video Tape to the player, "I won against Seto 3 months ago, so Pegasus might think that I would be qualified to enter his tournament".

The screen buzzed for a second before Pegasus's face appeared, "Wow, it's really Pegasus." Honda commented, "You could become a Detective if you want, Yugi".

"Don't wanna." Yugi answered with a chuckle.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Yugi-boy." Pegasus said with one of his business smile, "This is a Video Letter from me to Yugi-boy".

"Don't waste your record for something so obvious." Yugi grumbled to the Pagasus in the screen.

"I know that you had defeated Kaiba-boy." Pegasus continued, "That's why I want to test your skill, but there's a time limit to this Duel. The starting Life Point is 2000, whoever has the higher LP left by the time the time limit of 15 minutes had passed would be the winner".

"Eh? Is it possible to duel someone from a Video?" Jou asked in confusion.

"It's impossible." Honda said in WTF expression.

"Damn." Yugi cursed silently as the Pegasus from the screen chuckled before everything stopped moving except for the Video Screen and the room become dark, he looked behind to see that Sugoroku and the rest had been frozen as well, "Double damn".

Pegasus chuckled again, "Nobody can disturb us now." He said, "We can start now, Yugi-boy".

"A Shadow Game, huh?" Yugi commented with his left eye twitched, "Yami no geemu nara, Yami no geemu desu*".

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, the Golden upside down Pyramid that Yugi wore around his neck, glowed before Yugi's feature changed. The tips of his hair tured violet, and so with his eyes. There's some of his blond bangs that were shot up like lightning bolts, and his eyes become sharper, his face also become more mature looking, more Cool looking.

"Then, I accept the challenge." Yami, The Spirit of The Millennium Puzzle, said in response to Yugi's words.

Pegasus chuckled in response, "Duel starts." He said with confident in his voice.

**(*AN : A play of words, Shadow Game is called Yami no Geemu, so what Yugi said was "If it's Shadow Game, then it's Yami's game." but it could be mistaken as "If it's Shadow Game, then it's Shadow Game" or "If it's Yami's Game, then it's Yami's Game". Hehe)**

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review


	4. Yami Vs Pegasus

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / Dreams / Event from the past_

_ [Voice from the past]_

_'Telepathic Voice'_

_"Spirit Talking"_

-Telephone-

Letter

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous Tone_**

* * *

**_Yami Vs Pegasus_**

* * *

**_1990, An Alleyway in Domino, Japan_**

The world really change so much, huh?_ A boy with the appearance of a 6 years old kid thought as he gazed upon Domino City, _The last time I come here, and it's just two centuries ago, the city wasn't this big_._

_"I'm sorry I'm late, Yugi." A low voice said, he turned around to see a man around 30 years old walking to him, he has a long dark brown hair tied in ponytail and a pair of Emerald Green eyes. "There's a sudden mission, have you wait long?"._

_"Nah, don't worry about it, Yuuya." Yugi answered with a grin._

_Yuuya grinned, "Here, your files." He said as he handed the big brown envelopes to Yugi._

_"Thank you." Yugi said as he put the envelope in his backpack before pulling out a small box, he offered the box to the man, "For Mia, she turned 10 tomorrow, right?" he asked._

_Yuuya's eyes widened, "Why, Mia would be very happy." He said as he accepted the box, "I will give this to her tomorrow"._

_Yugi nodded, "Okay then." He said as he wore his backpack again, "See you again sometime, Yuuya!" He said cheerfully before running to his Mansion's direction._

_"I wonder what should I get for Lunch?" Yugi asked himself as he walked, but then he saw a game shop with Kame Game written on the sign. "Hm, I wonder if there's a good Card here?" he asked himself with a grin before he walked to the shop and entered._

_"Welcome to Kame Game shop." A voice greeted him, he blinked when he thought that he had heard the voice somewhere before, when he looked up, he was greeted by the sight of an old man with spiky grey hair and a pair of violet eyes._

Shimon!_Yugi thought with wide eyes._

_The old man's eyes widened in recognition, "Yugi." He said in disbelief, "You are Yugi, right?"._

_Yugi gulped, "We meet again." He said softly with a nervous smile, "Never thought you would recognize me so easily"._

"So it's really you." The Shimon-looks-alike said in awe as he walked out of the counter and to Yugi, "I could never forget the warmth and the beauty of your eyes." He said with a smile on his face, "Thank you for your help back there, but . . ." He looked down at Yugi's small form, "How come you looks like a 6 years old boy?".

Yugi laughed, "Well, you probably already guessed that I'm not a human, ne?" He asked, receiving a nod from the elder man, in a matter of appearance of course, "I can use Magic, I turned my body into this appearance." He explain calmly, "I'm a Vampire, so I couldn't grow old and die along with the passing time, so I used my Magic to change my appearance and I continue to live among humans".

The elder man was staring at Yugi in wonderment before blinking and smiled, "Well, I know your name but you don't know mine. My name is Mutou Sugoroku." He said and held out his hand to Yugi, "Nice to meet you, Yugi".

Yugi grinned and accepted the hand, "Hoshikage Yugi." He answered cheerfully, glad that the elder man didn't afraid of him, "Nice to meet you, Sugoroku." He then looked around, "Is this your shop?".

"Yeah." Sugoroku answered and straightened his back, "I opened this shop after I retired from being an Archaeology." He explained as he looked around as well before looking at Yugi with a grin, "Want to buy something?".

"Duel Monsters Card." Yugi answered with a grin, "I hope you have some good Cards, Sugoroku".

"Just call me Grandpa, everyone does." Sugoroku answered as he walked to a shelf and pulled a basket then put them on the floor in front of Yugi, "Here is the booster packs".

"I'm older than you, it's strange that I call you with 'Grandpa'." Yugi answered as he looked through the packs.

"But my appearance is older than you, people will think that you are strange to call an elder man with his name." Sugoroku reason with a grin.

Yugi looked up and wanted to retort when he heard two voices called out to him simultaneously.

_'Prince!'_ A man's voice called out in relief.

_'Heba!'_ A female voice called out cheerfully.

Yugi looked down and saw that his hands had touched two different packs, he grinned and picked them up, "I will buy these packs." He said as he handed the pack to Sugoroku, who nodded and went to the counter. While Sugoroku scanned the packs, he turned his body into that of 16 years old and returned the basket to where Sugoroku had pulled it out earlier, he didn't hear anyone nearby, so wasn't worried that someone would see him using Magic.

"They are 200 Yen in total." Sugoroku said as he looked at where Yugi stood earlier, only to find that spot empty, he looked around and was surprised to see a teenager Yugi grinning at him.

"Surprised?" Yugi asked cheekily as he pulled out his wallet from his short's pocket.

Sugoroku nodded, "Yes, of course." He then looked at Yugi's clothes, "How come they become bigger as well?".

"Magic." Yugi answered simply with a shrug before he handed the money to Sugoroku, "It's troublesome if my clothes had to be ripped every time I change my body size, so I enchanted them with Magic to make them change size along with my body's size".

"You really have it easy on you, huh?" Sugoroku commented with a grin.

"Yup." Yugi answered and opened the packs right away, among the many Cards he got, he saw two Cards that were so familiar to him, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. _Mahad and Mana_, Yugi thought to himself with a fond smile.

XXXXX

2 years after their meeting, Sugoroku and Yuka, Sugoroku's Daughter-in-Law who had been introduced to Yugi not long after that, decided to adopt Yugi into Mutou family. Yugi had been visiting Kame Game Shop so often that he ended up become very close with the Mutous, so when they offered to adopt Yugi, Yugi accepted right away, he was lonely living by himself anyway.

"Happy Birthday!" Sugoroku and Yuka said as soon as Yugi walked downstairs that day, making the now 8 years old looking boy blinked at them.

"Wow, I even forgot that today is my Birthday." Yugi commented when he saw the big Chocolate Cake with 3002 shaped candles on it, since they didn't invite anyone to the party, they use Yugi's real age instead of the Vampire's fake age.

They celebrated Yugi's Birthday in a simple way and then Yugi blew the candles after making a wish, after that, it's time for Sugoroku and Yuka gave their presents to Yugi. Yuka had given Yugi a set of Deck Holder and a booster pack seeing how Yugi like to Duel so much, he often engaged into a Duel with Sugoroku. When Sugoroku gave his present to Yugi, Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

"Millennium Puzzle?!" Yugi gasped in shock as he accepted the Golden box the elder man gave him.

_'What?!'_ Mahad, the Dark Magician, and Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, asked together in shock to Yugi, _'Really?!'_.

_'Yeah.'_ Yugi answered as his eyes glued to the Golden box in his hand with Hieroglyphs written on them, the same box that he had asked his Uncle to be made in the past. He looked up at Sugoroku with wide eyes, "Why? Didn't you risk yourself just to get this?".

Sugoroku smiled, "Well, I had tried to solve them in the past but couldn't." He explained, "Rather than let it rot in my bedroom, I think that it's better to give it to you seeing that you are so good in games. Besides, I have a feeling that this Puzzle is yours".

Yugi looked down at the Puzzle with a thoughtful expression, _Could it really be that I'm the one who is destined to solve this Puzzle?_ He thought to himself, _How ironic the world could be?_

XXXXX

8 years later, Yugi had finally solved the Puzzle just a week before Yugi had a Duel with Seto when Seto wanted to take Sugoroku's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I can't believe it." Yugi whispered to himself when he saw that only a piece left to complete the Millennium Puzzle.

_'Then, you really are the chosen one, Young Master.'_ Mahad commented from the inside of Dark Magician Card, well, he was actually the Dark Magician himself.

_'Go for it, Yugi!'_ Mana cheered happily.

Yugi inhaled deeply before he pushed the last Piece of the Puzzle into it's place, the Millennium Puzzle suddenly glowed a bright light, forcing him to closed his eyes or he would go blind. Somehow he had fell asleep because the next thing he know, he found himself awaken on top of his bed, with the Millennium Puzzle laying on his abdomen with a rope attached to it and wound around his neck.

XXXXX

He often had a memory lapse, but he had a knew that something like that would happen when he finished the Puzzle, because he knew that the Spirit of his Daddy was trapped inside the Puzzle, he had witnessed it himself. But it would be confusing for the other people if he referred to The Spirit of The Millennium Puzzle as his Daddy, so he called the Spirit as Yami instead.

The Idea was from the phrase written on the box of the Millennium Puzzle, the one that had always been in his head when he saw the Piece of the Millennium Puzzle. 'The one who solves me, will receive my Dark knowledge and Power' was what engraved on the box, he didn't understand what those words mean that time, but now he understand that the meaning was quite literal. The meaning of Yami was Darkness, since there's those words, he thought that Yami would be a perfect name for the Spirit of his Daddy.

Not that Yami know that Yugi had been referring to him as Yami, since he was mostly sleeping if he wasn't in control over Yugi's body.

And now . . . Yami was the one in control over his body and was dueling Pegasus J. Crawford . . .

"I will start first." Pegasus said as he placed a Card on the Magic/Trap Field, "Your turn, Yugi." He didn't know that the one he was facing was not Yugi, but Yami, so he called Yami as Yugi.

"Alright, I will play this card." Yami said as he chose a Card.

"You are going to play the Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) Card, right?" Pegasus asked calmly as his left eye glowed dimly behind his covered face.

"What the?" Yami gasped as he looked at the Card which was in his right hand, and indeed, it was Koumori Dragon.

"I knew that you would play that Card." Pegasus said with a smirk, "Trap Card, Dragon Capture Jar. Your Dragon will be sealed inside the Jar." The Image of Yami's Dragon being sucked into the Trap Card, "Well, Let's continue the Game".

Yami frowned, _With that Card on the Field, I couldn't use any of Dragon type Monster_, he thought seriously.

"Before, you defeated Kaiba-boy's Super Rare Card, but not even Kaiba-boy's Blue Eyes White Dragon could defeat this Card." Pegasus said smugly as he draw a Card.

_Pegasus know about that Duel?_ Yami thought in surprise before he blinked, _Right, Seto made that Duel as a Live Duel, of course people would know_. Yami was not sleeping when Yugi dueled Seto, so he saw what happened at the Duel.

"This game is evolving." Pegasus said at the surprise look on Yami's face.

"Then I will use this card." Yami said as he chose a card.

"Beast type monster, Silver Fang (1200/800)." Pegasus said with a confidently, making Yami to gasp since Pegasus could guessed his Card again, "I knew that you would use a Beast type Monster, and you would use Magic Card, Mystical Moon as a combo to increase it's power".

Yami had a vein mark on his forehead, "Would you please shut up and just play? Why in the world you had to say what Card I will use again?" He asked in annoyance.

Pegasus smirked, "Then, to counter Silver Fang, I will use this Card." He showed a card in his right hand to Yami, "Pot the Trick (400/400), this Monster may be weak, but it can be used to release your sealed Dragon and control it".

Pot the Trick materialized in the air and played it's flute, smoke released from Dragon Capture Jar and Koumori Dragon came out. Koumori Dragon attacked Silver Fang and Yami's Life Points (LP) dropped to 1700.

Pegasus : 2000 Yami : 1700

"Well, I understand your shock, but know that you will never defeat me." Pegasus chuckled hauntingly, "If you lose, you must participate in the event organized by me".

"Eh?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow, "What is that again?".

"It will be a competition to determine who is the King of Duelist for Duel Monsters." Pegasus explained.

"King of Duelist?" Yami asked seriously, but confused why Pegasus would go to such a length just to get Mutou Yugi to participate, normally just an invitation would be enough.

"That's right." Pegasus answered, "The one who wins the title of King would be given a large amount of prize money and reputation".

Yami huffed, "I'm not interested in this kind of event." He said in annoyance, and knowing the real Yugi, Yami was sure that Yugi wouldn't interested as well, "What is I decline?".

"No, no." Pegasus moved his finger from right to left, "You don't have any right to decline." He smirked, "Because you cannot defeat me, I won't forgive you if you run away".

"You know." Yami scowled, "I still haven't lose yet, aren't you talking about this too early?".

Pegasus sighed, "Fine then, let's continue." He said as he placed a Card on his Magic/Trap Field, "My turn is over".

"My turn." Yami said slowly, _There must be a reason why Pegasus can see my Cards_, he thought as he looked at Pegasus seriously, _but what?_

Pegasus moved his hair away from his left eye to reveal a Golden Eye, and from said Eye appeared an image of skeleton soldier, before letting his hair fell again.

Yami looked at his card and reached for the Card with a skeleton soldier on it before stopping his hand, _Wait . . ._ he thought as he looked at the screen, _What if I didn't choose my Cards on my own and controlled by his Magic instead?_ He closed his eyes before he opened them again to show determination, _I will have to trust my deck_. He reached out for his deck and draw a card before placing it on the Field face down attack position, he didn't know what kind of Card was that, so he moved to flip it up when Pegasus spoke.

"You don't have to start your attack." Pegasus said confidently, Yami looked at Pegasus expressionlessly, "Your Card should be an Undead type, so I play this Trap, Sun Shower. All Undead type Monsters are destroyed under the Sunshine".

"Oh, really?" Yami asked with a smirk, "Let's see what this Card really is." He flipped the Card and saw what the Card was, "My Card is Dark Magician (2500/2100)!".

"No." Pegasus feign surprised, "It's not Undead type!".

Yami snorted ast the acting, "I will use Dark Magician to attack Koumori Dragon." He announced.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow, "Why not attacking Pot of Trick?" He asked in confusion.

"I have a duty to my Cards." Yami answered with a smirk, "It would be a sad thing if Koumori Dragon had to be in your Control until the end".

"Don't you know that that kind of consideration would be fatal?" Pegasus asked.

"My answer is this, Dark Magician!" Dark Magician appeared on the Field, "Dark Magic!".

Dark Magician attack the controlled Koumori Dragon, leaving Pegasus with 1000 LP left.

Pegasus : 1000 Yami : 1700

Pegasus laughed in response, "Okay, you found out my trick's weakness." He said confidently, "It was a good match, but you seems to underestimate my ability." Yami narrowed his eyes in response, "My turn." He said as he draw a Card before he whistled, "Unbelievable, Illusionist Faceless Mage (1200/2200)".

"But my Dark Magician is stronger." Yami commented.

"That's why I will play Bewitching Monocle for a combo attack on Dark Magician." Pegasus said smugly.

"Fine, Dark Magician! Dark Magic!" Yami answered the challenge.

"Bewitching Monocle." Pegasus announced.

"Which one wins?" Yami asked when the two blasts clashed and creating an explosion, when the smoke cleared, he saw that the two Magicians still on the Field, "A tie?" He frowned, "But if it's a tie, both of them should have disappeared, could it be the Bewitching Monocle's effect?" He looked at the timer and saw that there's only 5 minutes left, _If I don't attack until the end, then I would win, but it's a coward way to win._ He draw a Card and placed it on the Field, "I will attack Illusionist Faceless Mage with Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)!".

"Hm? An attack?" Pegasus smirked, "Bewitching Monocle's effect is not only can increase Illusionist Faceless Mage's Power".

"What?" Yami gasped before his Celtic Guardian attacked from a different direction, and it was from his Dark Magician with a glowing Eye on it's chest, leaving him with 600 LP left. "My Dark Magician is controlled?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, now." Pegasus chuckled, "After I finished my turn, the time is up." He said as he placed a Card on the Magic/Trap Field, he then clapped his hands, "Nice fight, Yugi-boy".

"The Game isn't over yet!" Yami announced as he quickly placed a Card on the Field, "I will attack your Faceless Magic with Summoned Skull (2500/1200)!" But just when Summoned Skull appeared and attacked Illusionist Faceless Mage, the Images disappeared. Yami gritted his teeth in anger, _So close_, he thought in frustration and anger.

"Game Over." Pegasus with a fake smile, "That was dangerous, if that battle continued, I would have lost".

Pegasus : 1000 Yami : 600

"Yugi-boy, your ability was far better from my estimation." Pegasus said with a smirk, "I have a feeling that we will fight at Duelist Kingdom, but to make sure you won't run away . . ." He moved his hair from his left Eye again, "My Power comes from the Millennium Eye's Dark Power".

"Millennium Eye?" Yami gasped, he was too focused on the duel that he didn't noticed the Eye.

"You will have to come to Duelist Kingdom if you want to retrieve your precious treasure." Pegasus stated before a light shot at Sugoroku and Sugoroku's Spirit was pulled into the screen.

"Yugi." Sugoroku said from the screen.

Yami's featured changed back into Yugi, "Jii-chan!" Yugi gasped in shock when he suddenly saw that Sugoroku had been locked in the screen of the TV, "Jii-chan!" He rushed forward and touched the screen before the image of Sugoroku disappeared, leaving only a buzzing screen.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


End file.
